immortal_rose_comicsfandomcom-20200215-history
Devil Fruit (228)
Paramecia (44) The most common of the three classes, users of Paramecia class Devil Fruits gain superhuman physical abilities or traits, such as shock wave generation and locking onto targets. Other fruits can alter features of the body such as a rubber physique or body of blades, or the people, objects, and environment around the user, like levitating objects or turning people into toys. Finally, there are some users that can manipulate and generate some kinds of substances, such as wax and poison. Original: 36 Ami Ami no Mi (Net), Atsu Atsu no Mi (Hot/Heat), Awa Awa no Mi (Bubble/Soap), Baku Baku no Mi (Munch), Bara Bara no Mi (Chop/Split), Bari Bari no Mi (Barrier), Bomu Bomu no Mi (Boom/Bomb), Buki Buki no Mi (Arms), Doa Doa no Mi (Door), Doku Doku no Mi (Poison/Venom), Doru Doru no Mi (Candle/Wax), Fuwa Fuwa no Mi (Float), Giro Giro no Mi (Glare/Stare), Gomu Gomu no Mi (Gum/Rubber), Gura Gura no Mi (Tremor), Hana Hana no Mi (Flower/Bloom), Hobi Hobi no Mi (Hobby/Toy), Horo Horo no Mi (Hollow/Ghost), Horu Horu no Mi (Hormone), Ishi Ishi no Mi (Stone), Ito Ito no Mi (String/Thread), Kage Kage no Mi (Shadow), Kilo Kilo no Mi (Pound), Mane Mane no Mi (Clone/Copy), Mero Mero no Mi (Love), Mini Mini no Mi (Mini/Shrink), Modo Modo no Mi (Return), Mosa Mosa no Mi (Plant), Nikyu Nikyu no Mi (Paw), Ope Ope no Mi (Operation), Ori Ori no Mi (Cage/Bind), Pamu Pamu no Mi (Rupture/Pop), Sabi Sabi no Mi (Rust), Suke Suke no Mi (Clear/Invisible), Supa Supa no Mi (Dice/Blade), Toge Toge no Mi (Spike/Thorn) New: 8 Bachi Bachi no Mi (Hornet), Genso Genso no Mi (Illusion/Mirage), Juden Juden no Mi (Charge/Magnet), Kaen Kaen no Mi (Blaze/Flame), Koe Koe no Mi (Phase/Pass), Meta Meta no Mi (Metal), Oto Oto no Mi (Sound), Samui Samui no Mi (Cold) Zoan (31) The users of Zoan class Devil Fruits gain the ability to transform into an animal (and acquire every trait affiliated with said animal). The user can also transform into a human-animal hybrid form or a twin-beast hybrid. Zoan fruits can also be transferred into weapons, such as guns or swords There are Zoan Devil Fruits based not only on common animals, but for prehistoric animals like dinosaurs and mythological creatures as well (ancient and mythological are rarer, with mythological said to be even rarer than Logia Devil Fruits). Original: 12 Hebi Hebi no Mi (Model: Anaconda), Hebi Hebi no Mi (Model: King Cobra), Inu Inu no Mi (Model: Jackal), Inu Inu no Mi (Model: Grey Wolf), Neko Neko no Mi (Model: Leopard), Shinwa Shinwa no Mi (Model: Phoenix), Tori Tori no Mi (Model: Falcon), Tori Tori no Mi (Model: Eagle), Uma Uma no Mi (Model: Zebra), Uma Uma no Mi (Model: Rhino), Ushi Ushi no Mi (Model: Bison), Ushi Ushi no Mi (Model: Giraffe) New: 19 Inu Inu no Mi (Model: Dire Wolf), Inu Inu no Mi (Model: Fox), Kuma Kuma no Mi (Model: Panda), Kuma Kuma no Mi (Model: Grizzly), Kuma Kuma no Mi (Model: Polar Bear), Mushi Mushi no Mi (Model: Mantis), Neko Neko no Mi (Model: Smilodon), Neko Neko no Mi (Model: Panther), Neko Neko no Mi (Model: Tiger), Neko Neko no Mi (Model: Lion), Tori Tori no Mi (Model: Raven), Tori Tori no Mi (Model: Snow Owl), Same Same no Mi (Model: Hammerhead), Same Same no Mi (Model: Bull), Same Same no Mi (Model: Great White), Same Same no Mi (Model: Stingray), Shinwa Shinwa no Mi (Model: Thunderbird), Shinwa Shinwa no Mi (Model: T-Rex), Shinwa Shinwa no Mi (Model: Spinosaurus) Logia (18) The rarest of the three Devil Fruit classes, users of Logia class Devil Fruits gain the ability to transform themselves into an element, whether it be solid elements like ice or sand, liquids like mud or syrup, gases like smoke and poison gas, forms of plasma (in some cases, energies) like fire and lightning, or something in its own category like darkness. This can effectively make them intangible making physical attacks harmless go through them, or able to absorb the attack completely. They also gain every ability related to that element and gain the skill to disperse, control and rejoin any part of their bodies while conscious and in control of their powers (including explosions, bullet wounds or cuts). Logia users can move every part of their transformed bodies while in element form. Original: 11 Gasu Gasu no Mi (Gas), Goro Goro no Mi (Rumble/Electric), Hie Hie no Mi (Ice/Chilly), Magu Magu no Mi (Magma/Lava), Mera Mera no Mi (Flame/Fire), Moku Moku no Mi (Smoke), Pika Pika no Mi (Glimmar/Light), Suna Suna no Mi (Sand), Toro Toro no Mi (Jelly/Ooze), Yami Yami no Mi (Darkness), Yuki Yuki no Mi (Snow) New: 7 Chi Chi no Mi (Blood), Chikara Chikara no Mi (Force/Gravity), Furu Furu no Mi (Vibrate/Sound), Kaben Kaben no Mi (Petal), Mizu Mizu no Mi (Water), Nendo Nendo no Mi (Clay), Tsuchi Tsuchi no Mi (Earth/Soil),